<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silver Screen by ThrillingDetectiveTales</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508210">Silver Screen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/pseuds/ThrillingDetectiveTales'>ThrillingDetectiveTales</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/pseuds/ThrillingDetectiveTales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An original song written for Remixapod 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>remixapod 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silver Screen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/gifts">DuendeVerde4</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355858">[Podfic] wrapped around your finger</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4">DuendeVerde4</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To DuendeVerde4:</p><p>I've never participated in an audio remix before in my life, but I was so delighted when I was matched with you. Your podfic are absolutely beautiful, your voice is stunning and your cadence is so lovely. Plus, you do fun sound effects! I had such a blast listening to them but <em>"wrapped around your finger"</em> caught me where I live.</p><p>You mentioned in your notes that you really enjoy movie music and the way it plays a part in the narrative, so I thought that writing you a song might be fun. I listened to your podfic like four times and as I went through I jotted down my favorite lines and then used those as the lyrics. I've reordered them, obviously, to make them work in a slightly different narrative, and though I may have clipped a word here or there I tried to keep phrasing as true to delivery as I could. The song is all vocal-based because my background is in choral music, but I hope you like it anyway!</p><p>Thank you so much for participating in Remixapod! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"Silver Screen"</strong>
</p><p>an original vocal arrangement prepared for DuendeVerde4</p><p>
<iframe></iframe></p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-58205379-519771478">Tec</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-58205379-519771478/silver-screen">Silver Screen</a></p>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <strong>LYRICS</strong>
</p><p>This is not a hillside sort of love<br/>
Sunsets and bright-eyed people<br/>
It’s a contact high, a soft sound like pain<br/>
You’ve been watching too much TV<br/>
Your thoughts double in on themselves like a loop<br/>
What possessed you?<br/>
<br/>
We are an astronaut<br/>
We have been to outer space<br/>
We can be any shape you want<br/>
<br/>
Living blood and breath<br/>
Caring is a new dance<br/>
Half tease and half threat<br/>
Waiting for a low moment<br/>
And a cheap laugh<br/>
<br/>
It’s not like the movies<br/>
Not at all<br/>
<br/>
Her heart is eating her alive<br/>
And fear gets old<br/>
Lit up in dark blues<br/>
Half-hidden in shadows<br/>
Dig for secrets until someone bleeds<br/>
Life isn’t always a fight, though you want it to be<br/>
The earth is full of possibility<br/>
<br/>
He gives himself eyes and hands and hide<br/>
Handsome by human standards<br/>
He’s been in the mood for compromise<br/>
It’s a wonder he lived<br/>
Hunger is always with him<br/>
It’s what he is<br/>
<br/>
We are an astronaut<br/>
We have been to outer space<br/>
We can be any shape you want<br/>
<br/>
Living blood and breath<br/>
Caring is a new dance<br/>
Half tease and half threat<br/>
Waiting for a low moment<br/>
And a cheap laugh<br/>
<br/>
It’s a little like a movie<br/>
Enough like a movie<br/>
Enough like a movie</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>COVER ART</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>[ID: The cover is a shiny black heart rising out of a pool of black liquid, like a water droplet, with the words "SILVER SCREEN" in faint, dark gray block lettering at the top, followed by the dedication "FOR DUENDEVERDE4" in smaller faint, dark gray block letters underneath. /ID]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to anyone who took a few minutes out of their day to listen. I know this is a weird one and it means a lot to me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>